To Hear or Not to Hear
by leckadams
Summary: Ever wonder what Charlie was doing while Bella had all those nightly visitors? Or why he never seemed to hear the coming or going of her visitors? Here's little insight into what's going on in the Swan household.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I was thrilled to have Bells living with me. We had spent so many years just being vacation buddies that I was excited finally to get to know my teenage daughter. Neither of us were overly vocal about our feelings, but we both seemed to appreciate the company.

"Dad…Dad…CHARLIE!" called Bella.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes. Didn't you hear me? Actually nevermind. I know you didn't."

"Sorry Bells. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still coming home on time tonight. I was planning on making Harry's fish fry tonight for dinner."

"Thanks Bells. You know you don't have to cook dinner all the time, but yea I'll be home on time. I promise."

"Dad, if I don't cook you would just eat up at the lodge every night like you did before. I really don't mind it. I enjoy it. Be safe today Dad."

"Always am Bells."

We had quickly fallen into a simple routine in the evenings since Bells got here. Bells would cook an amazing dinner that we would share. Afterwards we would move to the living room, where I would watch Sports Center and Bella would crack down on her homework. She was always trying to stay on top of her homework so that she could make the grades needed to get into a good college. After an hour or so of homework, Bella would quickly kiss my cheek goodnight and head upstairs to her nightly routine – quick shower then bed. That was how our nights went from the beginning and it worked well for us.

Since Bells came to live with me, I had been putting off things that needed to get taken care of if I wanted to keep my job as Chief of police in Forks. I know that I am an aging man, but going to a doctor just always seems to drill the point home.

Doctors and I have never gotten along. Ever since I went to get my vasectomy after Renee left, I have always associated the feelings of her leaving with the doctor. So when Bella decided to come live with me, I used it as an excuse to put off my physical. Several months went by and soon enough the mayor began to hound me about getting it done. I reluctantly made the appointment to have a complete workup.

"Charlie, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to come in and see me," commented Dr. Cullen.

He was a kind man. His family had moved to Forks a few years ago and his youngest boy was dating Bells, even though I thought she was too young to be dating.

"It's nothing against you, Carlisle. I just have never been fond of the people in your profession."

"I take no offense Charlie. I completely understand being uneasy around doctors, many people actually have an aversion to people such as myself. I just hope that you don't put off these checkups any more. They really are important to your health."

Everything about my appointment was routine and showed that I was in good health and had no real concerns except for one – my hearing. Apparently years of going to the firing range and listening to sporting events at a loud volume had taken its toll. I had a 50% hearing loss in my right ear and a 60% hearing loss in my left. My only option in order to keep my job was to get hearing aids. Now I am not old at all, but at 37 I was starting to get closer to the dreaded 4-0. Hearing aids would just put me closer to the "old man" status.

"Charlie, I'll be happy to set up the appointment for you. This is not an uncommon thing among people of the force. It's not really preventable in your field either," commented Carlisle.

Reluctantly, I made an appointment to get fitted for the dreaded hearing aids. That night I informed Bells that I was cleared with a bill of good health, but unfortunately was going to need a little help when it came to my ears.

"I'm glad that everything came back in good health Dad. It's surprising actually considering how you used to eat before I came up to live with you. Steak and cobbler every night. Did you really that was health?" questioned my daughter.

"It never gave me problems before. Plus the entire waitress at the lodge seemed to appreciate my nightly visits," I retorted.

"Dad, that's not something that I want to or need to ever hear about!"

To say my daughter was supportive was an understatement. I don't think I have ever heard her laugh so hard in my life. She kept going on and on about how she could have told me that I had hearing loss because anyone who listened to the TV on level 50 was obviously missing other things and in desperate need of hearing aids.

"It's not surprising! I'm really shocked that your ears are still intact! I swear every morning I call your name at least 10 times before you start to pay attention."

The day of my appointment, the technician explained that they would be testing my hearing again to get the range that I would need and then feeling my ears with gunk to make the molds.

"Okay Mr. Swan let's see what exactly you can hear," stated the technician.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"Well at least that gives me a starting point," commented the technician.

So after all was said and done, I headed home looking forward to hearing what I'd been missing. I mean apparently I'd been missing tons if the simulation of what things would sound like was any indication.

A few weeks passed as they normally do and I received my call stating my hearing aides were in and ready for me to come in and pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The very next day I went in first thing to pick up my hearing aids. I figured it would be best to start hearing from the start of my day.

"Morning Chief Swan," greeted the receptionist.

"Good morning Rose," I warmly replied.

I was quickly shuffled back into the room and given my hearing aids.

"Just make sure you clean them properly and wear them every day. You'll be amazed at what you hear," stated the technician.

The moment I had them placed in my ears and turned on it was amazing what I could hear. It was like I had never heard anything in my life before. I could hear the receptionist out front answering the phone and directing people in the waiting room.

"Thank you for calling Forks Ears, how may I direct your call?" answered Rose. It was one of the most beautiful things I had heard and she was out front!

I headed to the station with a hidden smile, as I hadn't informed anyone, but Bella about the changes that I was going to be experiencing. It would be nice to hear what my deputies always talked about in hushed tones.

Walking into the station, I was surprised at just how nosy the station actually was. I always had thought that the station was a peaceful place, but apparently I was wrong. The phones were ringing like crazy, copiers were whizzing, and keyboard keys were being clicked at ridiculous rates. It was good to know that everyone was busy and answering the phones properly since I had never heard them do it before. I saw a small gathering of my younger deputies standing at the water cooler with their heads cocked a little closer to each other than normal. I headed towards the coffee pot close to the group, so that I could see what they were talking about.

"…said she was banging half the town in her bedroom. "

"With her dad just downstairs is what the word is."

"She does have a nice ass. She's got that whole innocent little girl thing going on."

"Hell I'd hit it! I've spanked to the thought."

I wandered to my office wondering who they were talking about. Apparently some girl in town had entranced many of male folk and she was using it to her advantage. I wonder who it could be. Of course they said some vulgar things about the woman in question, but I found myself sitting there letting my mind wonder to which of the demure, yet nice looking woman in town the guys were chatting about.

The rest of the day at the station went by smoothly with only a few calls coming in, but nothing out of the ordinary. I packed things away at my desk and headed home still trying to figure out exactly who the deputies were speaking about earlier.

I walked into the house with the smells of dinner wafting through the kitchen and to my nose. Mmmm. Apparently Bells was trying to butter me up for something because it smelled like chicken parmesan. With my new ears, I could hear Bella softly humming a tune as she moved around the kitchen.

"Bells, I'm home!"I called.

"In the kitchen Dad. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You've got time to wash up and it will be on the table," replied Bella.

We sat down after I cleaned up and enjoyed the scrumptious meal that she had prepared, while I enjoyed the sounds that I have never noticed before. The pans still sizzled from dinner being cooked; the fridge hummed off and on, the faucet dripped at an uneven pace – note to self get that fixed. I didn't tell Bells that I had picked up my ears this morning and thought I would just play it down.

"Really Dad, of all nights to slowly enjoy your dinner you pick tonight. Some of us would like to finish up here," mumbled Bella.

I didn't acknowledge her whispers of impatience as we ate so she wouldn't be any wiser.

I finished my meal and headed to the living room for my nightly ritual of Around the Horn, Sports Center, and then whatever game was on. I struggled with not turning the TV volume down, but wanted to keep up my rouse. Bells, of course, quickly did her homework and excused herself to her room to continue with her nightly ritual.

Once she was safely in her room with the door shut, I gratefully turned down the TV. I was starting to get a headache from the volume. I was grateful that I could finally hear things that I had missed previously. All the sounds of home were things I never knew I missed, but had quickly come appreciate.

I was in the middle of Sports Center when I heard a creaking coming from Bells' corner of the house followed by hushed whispers. I was able to hear the whispers, but not what was being said or who she was talking to. I assumed she was on the phone or talking to herself so I went back to enjoying my programming.

After a few more hours of TV, I decided that I needed to head to bed. I could still hear the whispers from Bells' room and a slightly creaking. Apparently my Bells was a pacer when she talked. That was something I never noticed before. As I made my way upstairs, the noises became clearer. A male's voice was coming from her room as soft moans.

"Is...abella," murmered the male.

"Uhhh. Don't stop! Please don't," replied Bells in a whisper.

The closer I got to the landing, it became excruciatingly obvious that my daughter had a boy in her room and was, ahh, enjoying private time with him.

Standing at the top of the landing, I warred with myself as what to do. My daughter was 18, but it was my house.

"What do you do Charlie? Be the cool Dad and ignore it or bust her?" I questioned myself. How long had this been going on? And how in the hell did a boy sneak into MY house without me knowing it? I am the Chief of police for crying out loud! I should know if someone is sneaking into my own house! Have I really become that lazy in my ways?

I decided that since I hadn't informed Bells about picking up my hearing aids that I would let it go for now. I mean how long had this been going on without my hearing it? I retreated to my room with hopes that whatever they were doing would end quickly and the boy would be on his way.

I laid in bed, continuing to debate with myself and trying to distract myself from the sounds coming from my teenage daughter's room.

"Do I go in? Do I stay put and pray it's over soon? Do I barge in or do I just knock? Who the hell is in there with her? I questioned myself repeatedly.

"Edward…please…right there," moaned my daughter.

I quickly piled more pillows over my head, wishing to fall asleep quickly.

"At least it's her boyfriend," I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thanks to Hammerhips for making me a banner, finding me a beta & pimping my story on

Thanks to my beta Dangerkitty for helping work through this chapter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I slept restlessly all night. I kept myself on the edge of sleep all night waiting to hear Edward leave my daughter's bedroom. I continually repeated the police officers' oath and the pledge of allegiance. I alternated back and forth between the two, even trying to recall the Cub Scout laws, just to keep alert.

At about 3:00 am, I had exhausted my previous efforts and took the Chief of Police approach – figuring out how that brat got into my house without my knowledge.

I checked the lock on the front door right after dinner. I checked the back door visually when I got home. No phone calls came into the house tonight. He must have snuck into the house prior to me coming or snuck in once I was home.

I decided that at this point in the night attempting sleep was ridiculous and so I decided to go into the station early.

As I left my bedroom headed to the bathroom, I made sure to make special note of any noises coming from Bella's room. All was silent, so either they were asleep or the little boy snuck back out after being with my daughter.

The hot shower worked wonders and after my coffee I was sure to be a new man.

Since it was so early I decided to avoid Bella and make my way to the station. Even at 4:00 am in the morning there were still plenty of people milling around. I quickly made my way to the coffeepot and unexpectedly found my young deputies already gossiping around the water cooler.

"I am trying to get on this girl's radar."

"Apparently there's a schedule type thing used. It's apparently not too hard to get on, "stated my deputy.

As I walked to my office I was close enough to the guys that my hearing of their discussion would have been acceptable without my hearing aids. "Well you know Johnson, it is called a schedule, that's what most places of employment call them. We are always looking for someone to pick up patrol hours on the weekends. Especially Sundays, if you don't mind missing the games."

"Sure Chief. I'll talk to Mary about it," croaked Johnson.

I sat in my office snacking on various goodies that Bells had made for me over the weekend. I worked on reviewing the various different reports that the deputies had laying across my desk, signed my John Hancock on about a dozen forms, and scanned the investigation report about a sex ring that was supposedly going on here in Forks. After staring and reading through the stacks of papers on my desk, I decided to do a drive through the town. I had always taken pride in being easy to approach in the community and therefore decided that driving through town at various times of day was the best way to do so.

My route took me past the Newton's store and towards the Lodge. I decided to stop in and grab a cup of coffee. Once inside I chatted with the other folks inside and decided that lunch was also needed, not just a cup of coffee. I ordered the usual, steak and fries, and enjoyed the chatter of the lodge that I had not previously been able to enjoy. I never realized that it was actually so loud in here.

The time quickly went by and next thing I knew it was time to head to the high school for the annual "Stay off Drugs" talk. It was something that I had been doing the last few years just so that the kids were aware of the dangers that were involved.

I was greeted by Mrs. Cope who led me to the gym and then stated she would introduce me as soon as she got everyone settled down. I leaned back against the doorway waiting until all the students had arrived when my ears perked up to a conversation a small group of boys were having.

"Em, I have got to get on the schedule! I passed all the requirements and I _really_ need to get on the schedule," whined male student.

"Dude, I understand. Let me get the planner," replied Em, presumably.

"Get me on as soon as possible. I swear I am going to bust soon if I don't get a good relief."

"Mike, I understand! Trust me, I really do. And it's worth the wait to get on the schedule. Why do you think that the wait is so long? That's also why we have the prereqs to get in. Can't just let anyone in, ya know?"

"Boys, what did I say about dillydallying? Get in there so we can start the assembly," Mrs. Cope urged.

As Mrs. Cope ushered the last of the students, I couldn't but compare the conversation I had just overheard and the conversation my deputies had. Why was everyone talking about getting on a schedule? Was the flu going around? Did they all need doctor appointments? I didn't have much time the dwell on the thoughts because next thing I knew I was being called up to present my speech.

After being ignored for an hour I was more than ready to go home and watch the game. Billy, Jacob and a few of his buddies were all coming over to watch some college ball. It was one of the best things to do after a long day of police BS.

When I arrived at the house, Billy was already in the living room waiting.

"How'd you get here old man?" I asked.

"Jake dropped me off and went back to get the guys. As big as they are there just isn't enough room in the car for everyone," replied Billy.

"Are you sure those boys aren't doing anything illegal? I don't think I have ever seen a group of guys as big as they are."

"Charlie, I have told you before, we just know how to raise them right down on the rez."

Soon enough I heard Bells' truck pulling down the street. It was so loud that I swore everyone could hear it. Even possibly at the rez. I got up and met Bella at the door stumbling up the steps with several bags draped across her arms.

"There's more in the cab, Dad. I made sure to really stock up since the guys were all going to be here tonight for the game."

I walked to the car listening to Bella struggle to get everything in the kitchen and retrieved eight extra-large pizzas sitting on the passenger side.

"Thanks for getting all this Bells. I appreciate it and I know the boys will too."

Soon enough the boys came traipsing in and all of us guys settled down in front of the TV for a night of serious game watching, while Bella took up post in the kitchen as usual.


End file.
